1. Field
The present invention is directed to an improved leg and foot support structure to be applied to tiltable armchairs.
2. Introduction
Many different types and models of armchairs that are comprised of articulated structures provided with driving mechanisms for the seat, backrest and leg and foot support are already known and widely used. Generally, such mechanisms are operated by mechanical locks that, once released, provide the pivoting movement that change the initial position of the assembly into reclined positions and rotate the front of the furniture which is then turned into a support for the feet.
This conventional construction results in a first initial position, wherein the seat and backrest are in a normal sitting position and the leg and foot support is constricted. In a second position, the seat and backrest move forward and tilt, and the seat front rotates upward, thus forming the feet support. In some cases, there is a third position, wherein the backrest tilts a little longer so that a more relaxed position is attained.
In spite of being widely used, the tiltable armchair assemblies provided with such types of conventional mechanisms present a number of limitations and inconveniences in a more specific way and with respect to the feet support mechanism, as follows:
a) aesthetics: some conventional mechanisms are based on the use of the front of the seat as a support for the feet whenever it is struck upward. In order to use the extension of such surfaces as a support for the feet, such armchairs must have their front—and consequently their sides and back—extended to the ground, otherwise the surface designed for supporting the feet will not suffice. This solution prevents such armchairs from having a spacing below the seat line, which is the current trend in the armchairs designed nowadays. The consequence is that these armchairs are not elegant, besides the fact that the double function thereof is clearly shown, thus hindering its use in an environment where the contemporary design is the preponderant factor when choosing the furniture.
b) ergonomics: the armchairs with such conventional mechanisms are greatly limited, therefore it may not be possible to attain a suitable ergonomic solution, that is, the physical limitation for a suitable length of the feet support.
c) visually and functionally: the conventional mechanisms are based on the use of the front of the seat as a support for the feet, when it is struck upward. The surface designed for supporting the feet is then fixed and sometimes insufficient depending on the height of the user. The conventional solution prevents the seat of such armchairs from being low, which is also a current trend in the armchairs designed nowadays.